Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin
* Description of subject matter covered: :(From the website) 2005 impact factor increased to: 2.094 ::Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin offers an international forum for the rapid dissemination of original empirical papers in all areas of personality and social psychology. The journal is published monthly - so you'll receive over 100 of the best articles each and every year. ::Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin is one of the two journals of the Society for Personality and Social Psychology, (Division 8 of the American Psychological Association). The other journal is Personality and Social Psychology Review. http://www.apa.org/about/division/div8.html Debate and Controversy Each issue of Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin brings you challenging articles that stimulate dialogue and reflect the many schools of thought now active in the field. At the forefront of new developments, Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin reports research as it occurs. In fact, PSPB's innovative articles often provide the first accounts of research breakthroughs. Contemporary Topics In Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, you''ll find articles by distinguished scholars on a variety of contemporary topics, including: communication strategies, gender and age stereotypes, interpersonal relationships, group interrelations, prejudice, and self-consciousness. Thematic Issues Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin supplements its broad coverage with single-theme Special Issues and Special Sections examining topics of particular concern. Previous thematic issues and sections include: *Motivational Determinants of Self-Evaluation: *Working Towards Synthesis Samples Made of Stories: Research Using Autobiographical Narratives *The Self and the Collective *Publication Trends in Personality and Social Psychology: A Symposium *Meta Analysis in Personality and Social Psychology *Principles of Psychology Further details * Office address:'' * '''Contact numbers: * Web presence: Homepage * Submission details: http://www.sagepub.com/journalsProdManSub.nav?prodId=Journal200808 * Publication frequency: monthly * Language: English * Cost: http://www.sagepub.com/journalsSubscribe.nav?prodId=Journal200808 * Impact factor: Full texts available online Volume 36 (2010) Volume 35 (2009) Volume 34 (2008) * Hill, S. E., & Buss, D. M. (2008). The Mere Presence of Opposite-Sex Others on Judgments of Sexual and Romantic Desirability: Opposite Effects for Men and Women. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 34, 635-647. Full text * Heine, S., Takemoto, T., Moskalenko, S., Lasaleta, J., & Henrich, J. (2008). Mirrors in the head: Cultural variation in objective self-awareness. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 34, 879-887. Full text * Brook, A.T., Garcia, J., & Fleming, M. (2008). The effects of multiple identities on psychological well-being. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 34, 1588-1600. Full text Volume 33 (2007) * Dunn, E. W., Brackett, M.A., Ashton-James, C., Schneiderman, E., & Salovey, P. (2007). On emotionally intelligent time travel: Individual differences in affective forecasting ability. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 33, 85-93. Full text * Frederick, D. A. & Haselton, M. G. (2007). Why is muscularity sexy? Tests of the fitness-indicator hypothesis. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 33, 1167-1183. Full text * Conner, M., Perugini, M., O'Gorman, R, Ayres, K., & Prestwich, A. (2007). Relations between Implicit and Explicit Measures of Attitudes and Measures of Behavior: Evidence of Moderation by Individual Difference Variables. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 33, 1727-1740. Draft Volume 32 (2006) * Free sample issue - Volume 32, No. 12, 1579-1741 Volume 31 (2005) * Haselton, M., Buss, D.M., Oubaid, V., & Angleitner, A. (2005). Sex, lies, and strategic interference: The psychology of deception between the sexes. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 31, 3-23. Full text * Trafimow, D., Bromgard, I.K., Finlay, K. A., & Ketelaar, T. (2005). The Role of Affect in Determining Attributional Weight of Immoral Behaviors. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 31, 935-948. Full text Volume 30 (2004) * Burger, J. M., Messian, N., Patel, S., del Prado, A., & Anderson, C. (2004). What a coincidence! The effects of incidental similarity on compliance. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 30, 35-43. Full text Volume 29 (2003) Volume 28 (2002) * Tafarodi, R. W., Mehranvar, S., Panton, R. L., & Milne, A. B. (2002). Putting oneself in the task: Choice, personalization, and confidence. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 28, 648-658. Full text * Tafarodi, R. W., Kang, S., & Milne, A. B. (2002). When different becomes similar: Compensatory conformity in bicultural visible minorities. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 28, 1131-1142. Full text Volume 27 (2001) * Tafarodi, R. W., Tam, J., & Milne, A. B. (2001). Selective memory and the persistence of paradoxical self-esteem. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 27, 1179-1189. Full text * Bleske, A.L., & Buss, D.M. (2001). Opposite sex friendship: Sex differences and similarities in initiation, selection, and dissolution. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 27, 1310-1323. Full text * Burger, J. M., Soroka, S., Gonzago, K., Murphy, E., & Somervell, E. (2001). The effect of fleeting attraction on compliance to requests. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 27, 1578-1586. Full text Volume 26 (2000) Volume 25 (1999) Volume 24 (1998) * Gross, J. J., Sutton, S. K., & Ketelaar, T. (1998). Relations between affect and personality: Support for the affect-level and affective-reactivity views. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 24, 279-288. Full text Volume 23 (1997) Volume 22 (1996) Volume 21 (1995) Volume 20 (1994) * Cameron, J. E. & Lalonde, R. N. (1994). Self, ethnicity, and social group memberships in two generations of Italian Canadians. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 20, 514-520. Full text Category:Personality journals Category:Social psychology journals